There are floating structures made up of god of large beams and large floaters for goods support and transportation; some of them have added nets or cages where the sea species are kept to breed. There are other grids with ropes that are set perpendicular to it and sink in the water; some sea species, such as bivalve shellfish, mussels or oysters, stick to them to breed. In either model, the culture weight puts the beams under big deflective efforts. causing tensile and compressive strains, which in turn leads to shear strengths on the supports as well as torsion strains, which causes floating and stability problems, and beam cracking and breaking, usually due to deterioration of the building materials and the connections between them.
With the aim of correcting these deficiencies, new high-floatability structures have been designed with high-stability beams for outdoor use, made of metal alloys or synthetic plastic materials. Thus, high-density polyethylene is widely used for the grids used in the construction of bloating structures, well known in the industry as trays or mussels beds, as shown in document ES 2268927, for example. On the other hand, several tests have been performed for improving the design or materials of the connections; however, no result has yet been final. In this regard, stand-alone synthetic plastic connections have been used to link the elements making up the grid, whether they are the double seated parts and tying ropes as shown in the above-mentioned document or the assembly bolts described in documents ES U 1064198 or ES U 1066093, which pass through the beams. These building contributions have proved to be inefficient, as they must be continuously adjusted and the materials used usually tear open.